


Stay A Little While

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [13]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were taking things slowly, which was good, but she was wondering if things were going <i>too</i> slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay A Little While

She and Flack had actually gone out on a date after the nearly cancelled one. She found him to be much more relaxed once he got away from the job. He found her to be a lot more laid back when away from the labs. That mutual discovery lead to them spending more time together away from the labs, as often as possible.

Now, they were somewhere in the later single digits when it came to actual dates, somewhere in the double digits when it came to times spent together away from work. It suited the two of them just fine.

And now she was staring at a note slipped into her locker, reminiscent of the way one of her boyfriends in high school had asked her out. She was smiling as she read it.

"What have you got there?" Stella asked.

Lindsay blushed a little. "A note."

"From Flack?"

"Yeah." After the fight in front of the labs, there had been no real way to keep any relationship between them secret, and personally, Lindsay was glad for that. She hated keeping secrets.

"What's it say? Details, woman."

"To wear a dress tonight and that he'll pick me up at eight."

"Oh," Stella said. "Sounds like you're going somewhere nice."

"Yeah, well, if we don't get to work soon, I'm going to be here at eight instead of out on a date," Lindsay said, slipping the note into her pocket and closing the locker.

Stella laughed and looked at the younger woman. "Then I say let's get to work."

\---

Once Stella had let it slip to Hawkes why they were working so hard, he'd been more than glad to pitch in. They were done by six and Hawkes had given her a lift home, giving her plenty of time to get ready.

She'd caught glimpses of Flack through the day, but hadn't actually gotten to talk to him. Mac was on the case Flack was working on because Danny was on it as well, and Mac seemed to keeping a close eye on the both of them. Lindsay had stayed away because she really didn't want any more trouble.

Though at one point, when no one was looking, she'd felt a hand on her shoulder, turned around and saw Flack. He'd started to say something but Stella had called for her, and that had been that. No more than a fleeting touch and not a single word.

Funny, Lindsay thought as she went to her closet and pulled out one of her favorite dresses, a navy blue spaghetti strapped number. That brief moment had left a grin on her face for hours afterwards. When the case started to frustrate her and she'd close her eyes to collect herself, she'd swear she felt his hand on her shoulder and she was fine.

It was...strange. Yeah, they had developed a bit of a friendship when he was recuperating. And yeah, they were dating now. But...they were moving pretty slow about things. He hadn't even kissed her. She was starting to wonder if he ever _would_ , at this point.

She glanced at her clock. After having taken a long bath, she was now left with only a half hour to get ready. Best not to think about things right now and just get ready to go out for the night.

\---

He was there exactly at eight. Lindsay smiled. Flack was nothing if but punctual...nice change from most of the other guys she'd dated. She opened the door and the very first thing she noticed was that his tie matched with his suit nicely.

"Stella wouldn't let me leave the locker room until I changed my tie," he said a bit sheepishly as he saw where Lindsay was staring before she stepped out of her apartment and shut the door behind her. "Take it she saw the note?"

Lindsay nodded. "You look great."

"Just because I'm wearing a nice outfit that matches? I'm hurt."

"No, it's...well, you just look nice."

"Not as good as you do, though." He extended his arm to her and she took it, smiling up at him. "Now, mind you, I haven't actually planned a date by myself in a while so if it's not the greatest, that's why."

"Who helped with the other dates you took me on?" Lindsay asked.

"Hawkes. Man has the mind of a doctor, the eloquence of a poet and the soul of a meddler. But I wasn't about to turn down help."

Lindsay laughed. No matter if the date was sub par, she already knew she was going to have a great time.

\---

Hours later, Lindsay was laughing again as they neared her apartment. "Honestly! I'm not laughing at you."

"Then why are you laughing? _I_ don't find it all that funny."

"It was just the look on your face, that's all." They got to her door and turned. "I really did have a great time, honest."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She dug her keys out of her purse and unlocked her apartment door. "You want to come in?"

"Want to, yes. Can I? Not so much. I need to get some sleep."

She gave him a look. "You're sleeping okay, right?" She shrugged out of his suit jacket that he'd insisted she wear when she had started to shiver a little after dinner, and handed it to him.

He put it back on. "Yeah, for the most part." He shrugged. "Figure if I call it a night early and don't stay up talking to you until three in the morning, I can actually catch up on some sleep."

She opened her door but didn't move inside. "Get some sleep. Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah." He didn't move either, except to put a hand on her bare arm.

"Well, good night." She swallowed a bit. Maybe...

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She shut her eyes and lost herself in the moment, enjoying the sensation. He really was a good kisser, she thought as she dropped her purse and put her hand on his waist, partially for the help standing up and partly because she had an urge to touch him. She avoided the area where she knew he had scarring, instead settling her hand on his hip.

When he pulled away, she gave him a look. "Wow," she breathed softly. She blinked a few times, and that elicited a grin on his face.

"Night," he said quietly, letting go of her arm. She dropped her hand and moved it to her cheek as she went inside. He watched for a moment, waited to hear the familiar clicks of locks being turned and started to leave.

And then he stopped. He really didn't want to leave just yet. He turned around but he already heard the locks being slid back again and knew the door was going to open.

When it did, Lindsay took three steps out the door. "I...uh..." She took a deep breath. "Don't go home right now?"

He took the few steps to close the gap. "I guess sleep can wait."

"Yeah," she said, a smile forming on her face. "Sleep can wait."


End file.
